recap
by countrygirl2413
Summary: Kagome and her friends are abducted by abnormal forces, can they survive in their new environments?  takes place in future
1. Chapter 1

This is a very AU story. This is actually a version of the novel I am writing, just with changed characters.

* * *

><p>"Any idiot can face a crisis- it's day-to-day living that wears you out."<p>

~Anton Chekhov~

My life revolves around the activities I put into it. I put my goals first and get easily aggravated if something tries to come in the way of that. I started off early. In kindergarten I was in t-ball, cheerleading, and soccer. Then I became interested in music, pushing myself at the trumpet. Introduced to me next was volleyball and track by the end of my seventh grade year. While I was dipping into sports, I had trouble with friends who had the impression they could use me then toss me aside. I would have none of that. I dealt with this, and got nothing under a B on the grading scaled k-7. 8th grade I got a 4.0, but it didn't matter. All of this is the base for my life. My struggles in the time to come.

Night is just a time in which those that have trouble sleeping can recap over our day and see all the wrong things we've done. No matter how tiny. I am one of those people. I can't seem to forget and it could even go back over months, but I always remember it later.

I find life troubling. I have with everything. Family, sleep, and school.

I go over everything I have done as I go, or try to go, to sleep. Then its constantly in my head.

I will figure out how to get it out.


	2. Chapter 2

"But now I have came to believe that the whole world is an enigma, a harmless enigma that is mad terrible by our own mad attempt to interpret it as though it had an underlying truth."

~Umberto Eco~

"Come on Kagome," cried my best friend, Sango, as she entered the doors of our high school. We went through them for the past two years as underclassmen, but today was different. We were to meet with Kikyo, my cousin and Sango's other best friend, to compare schedules.

We met her just inside the doors, near the school store. Sango immediately snatched our schedules and started comparing. Kikyo and I had gym for first period. Sango had a study hall. Just great. Kikyo and I matched in the top class for academics and shared most of our core classes. I had band while she had chorus, I had chorus while she had Spanish, and I had Spanish while she had engineering. Sango and I shared only band.

After school was when we really showed. I had volleyball for the fall season, Sango had flag core, and Kikyo just went on home. But after school could wait, I had to get through the school day right now.

I came out of my musings to find several other girls heading our way, mainly ones I thought to be quite undecided on what they wanted to act like. Rin, Ayame, Kanna, and Kagura all joined our crowd seconds before the first bell rang, saving me from talking to them. Kagura though, ended up following Kikyo and me to the gym. I almost groaned in disappointment. The others followed Sango, which was a good side.

As the coach immediately indicated, we were expected to participate, but not change today. This coach likes examples from the actual players, just an embarrassment in my book. But, I never get picked for anything so I raised my hand when he asked for volleyball players, thinking I had no chance. When the room went quiet, I realized I was the only one with my hand raised.

I was forced to show everybody how to dive, pass, set, and spike. We went through a quick game and I couldn't have been more embarrassed.

First period down and the year's not looking very good.

Second period, science.

Third period. Spanish, this class is crazy. I'm going to go ahead and say goodbye to my grade now.

Fourth period. Band, chair placement.

Fifth period, algebra.

Lunch. The cafeteria is packed! We barely found chairs and time to eat before sixth period bell rang.

Sixth period, chorus, voice placement. I'm on alto, most of my friends are sopranos and that just shoves at the back of my mind.

Seventh period, world history.

Eighth period, English.

The day was over and I flicked this schedule into a mental safe for my autopilot. Sango saw me and off we went to the locker room for a change of clothes. I was off to a two-hour practice of hard work.

I came out sweating, my clothes soaked, and climbed into mom's car. I had to go home and get some sleep. But this caused me not to be able to sleep this night.

Recaps can be good, but in my case they are the worst things for a girl with a photographic memory.

My gut wrenches as my mind goes over the day and I start to feel guilty for the smallest thing. This makes me dread tomorrow, feeling like a horrible person.

Why does my mind work this way?


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a new philosophy. I'm only going to dread one day at a time."

~Charles M. Schulz~

Why is it that it is so hard to look forward at a year instead of back at a year? I always wonder that.

It's been a month since the first day, and I'm already in a rut. Same schedule same day-to-day experience. It was Friday and five minutes until practice was over, and I passed with the rest of junior varsity, watching the freshman that had gotten moved up with envy. I caught the last pass and we moved in for a break.

"Tigers on three!" I shouted.

"One, two, three. Tigers!"

A normal break and we headed off to do chores: putting up balls, Gatorade, and taking down the net. After those we headed to the locker room to gather our stuff. I got mine and glanced in a mirror at my sweat-soaked tee and spandex. I yanked out my ponytail before running back through the gym to the back stairwell. I steadily traveled down until I reached a room with only a window in the door. I peered through the window and found the entire band sitting and talking amongst themselves, but nothing could be heard through the sound proof door. I opened the door and ran in fast to keep the director from seeing me.

Sango leaned against the other door with a pile of flags at her feet. I immediately scooted toward her to take up my residing spot after pulling my trumpet out of my cubby and sitting it at her feet.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as I took another glance around the classroom.

"Seems like one of those seniors are itching to challenge you for your first chair. Think she'll beat you?" Sango murmured with a smirk, all the while keeping her eyes on the percussion leader.

"She doesn't even have a chance, and keep your eyes to yourself skank. You're practically eye-raping him," I giggled and playfully smacked her arm.

"Hey! Don't hate the player. I'm just keeping my options open," Sango grinned and bent to grab her pile of flags. I grabbed my trumpet out of the case and tucked my bottle of oil into my bra. We leas the pack onto the practice field and I applied my chap stick heavily before I started my warm-up.

We did a double high-five and sat down in our first position on the field. Our drum major finally made it to his platform and we began. On a percussion brake, Sango and I were side by side.

"Look at all the hot football tushies in the stands," Sango whispered. I took a look, had to double-take, and almost lost my footing as my body took itself through the sets and pulled me to the front for a solo. One of my friends in the trombone section came up and turned it into a duet and Sango took up her place behind us twirling her flag. She was so close that at times I could feel the material of the flag touch my back. The football teams' eyes focused on my and I closed my eyes, trying to keep the nerves down as I went from an extremely low note to an extremely high note and held it. I bowed my back as I started to run out of air and finally I was able to stop. The band froze and we all looked to the drum major for the downbeat and off we went again.

Once we were done, we bowed and motioned for the director to kick up the music. He blasted it and went back to reading his magazine, not really caring what we did now that we were done.

Sango and I immediately started breaking it down on the field, dancing our butts off and not caring who saw. The football boys just looked on in astonishment before they jumped on the field to join us. A few had cute butts, but only one caught my attention. He joined in the group of other brass and I was slightly disappointed. Still, a few cuties did join us.

After the cool down session, Sango took off sprinting to the band room, I followed right behind. We busted out in harsh laughter, barley able to breathe. We just couldn't stop because the jocks had turned into geeks.

Always with the random laughter we collapsed on the floor and tried to calm down our fading giggles. We sighed in content just as everyone else mad it into the band room, we thought these were some of the most exciting times of our lives, but we were wrong.

So wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

"A lifetime of training for just ten seconds."

~Jesse Owens~

We thought to take a weekend off from our normal routine. We went off to Kikyo's house, since she has the denser forest. We hiked for about two miles before we finally made it to the cabin Kikyo's dad had built for us.

I kicked the door in since there was no handle, only a deadbolt. I immediately took up the corner closest to the door, Kikyo grabbed the one on the left of me, and Sango took the last. The beds were set up in a three-point star with a lamp on the floor in the middle. We quickly yanked out sheets, pillows, and blankets to make the beds. I made my way to the hot water tank to switch it on; Sango started placing food and drinks into the refrigerator and pantry, and Kikyo went to the electrical box to give the cabin power.

When all the beginning chores were done, the sky had darkened, but that didn't stop the fun from happening.

"Skinny dipping?" Sango asked.

Grinning was our response.

Our clothes were on the floor in no time.

We sprinted toward the lake that was behind the cabin. Linking arms, we ran off the dock to get the biggest splash possible. I floated restfully on my back while they splashed around. I jerked to attention when a twig snapped on the bank.

"Guys, hush!" I whispered fiercely and scanned the dock. I motioned for them to follow me, and we swam under the dock. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

Soft padded footsteps came from above.

"They're gone." Came a deep manly voice, other footsteps followed.

"They were just here!" an equally deep voice sounded.

A third set of footsteps came onto the dock.

"Find them." A gravelly voice commanded. Two sets of footsteps left the dock and splashes were heard on either side. We huddled back into the shadows, finding footholds so we wouldn't make any splashes. I moved to the front since I was the strongest of us and may be able to hold them off.

We couldn't escape though.

We were naked.

We had two guys searching for us in the water and one on the deck. We were cornered.

I shoved them further back as one guy swam in front of the dock. They were trespassing, yet they acted like they knew every aspect of the lake and the land surrounding it. I swallowed hard and worried with every beat of my heart that they would find us.

"They're gone boss." One of the men in the water said, pulling my attention. The man above us growled, actually growled. It sounded like a mad dog had been released.

"Take these." He murmured and light filled the air above us before it was split to the two men. I held my breath to keep from screaming as I saw the two men in the water.

The two football players that had danced with Raven and I.

I felt Sango start to shake behind me and Kikyo grabbed my shoulder. I swallowed hard and tried to send some kind of mental message to them to stay calm. It didn't work, but it was worth a try. I took a closer look, trying to find a way to escape and realized those weren't flashlights.

They weren't lanterns.

They weren't matches.

They were glowing, floating orbs.

I started to struggle with keeping my breathing quiet, but that was they needed to locate us. We were pulled from our hiding spot and roughly lifted onto the dock. I coughed up a bit of water I had swallowed during my struggles. We were naked, afraid, and being held against our will. But that didn't stop me. Unfortunately, Sango beat me to it.

"You jerk! Why are you bothering us?" She screamed into the unknown man's face. He laughed and pulled a bottle from his pocket, throwing the red liquid from it into Raven's face.

"Baik itu dilakukan, anda adalah milik kita," he said. She collapsed at his feet.

"Go away!" Kikyo jumped up and screamed. The man only took the time to do the same to her. I started to scoot back, trying to escape, but I only backed into one of the wet men's legs. I started to freak out.

"You're the last," the man stepped forward into the light, revealing him to be the football player I'd been ogling.

"Baik itu dilakukan, anda adalah milik kita."

Red liquid went down my throat and the last thing I heard was the laughter before I blacked out.

I shot out of bed, gasping for air. I looked out the window to see the Saturday sun smiling back at me. Kikyo and Sango jerked out of their deep slumbers only moments later. I was about to say good morning when I noticed the cat ears twitching back and forth on top of Kikyo's head, and the monkey tail behind Sango.

Sango pointed at me and I turned to see a giant, white fluffy dog tail swishing back and fort behind me. I fell appendages on top of my head and noticed my hearing had changed.

I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nearly all the best things that cam to me in life have been unexpected, unplanned by me."

~Carl Sandburg~

I rolled off my bed, trying hard to get some air into my lungs. I screamed when I saw that it hadn't been a dream. My long white tail wrapped around my waist and I backed into the wall as the others awoke. My foot bumped against something in my path and I looked down, knowing that there had been nothing there before.

A book.

A leather-bound book that I know I didn't bring in with me. I bent down to pick it up, noticing on the way down that I now had extremely sharp claws. I carefully carried it back to my bed and sat down trying to remember the previous night. I remembered the red liquid and getting attacked by those guys. I remember knowing them, but their names and faces wouldn't come to the surface of my memory. I sighed at the mess going on in my head.

I looked to the book in my hands and unhooked the strap that came across the front. I flipped the cover open to reveal a note on that first blank page, written in red ink.

This should come in handy,

Read and memorize,

If you want to keep

Your normal lives.

I flipped to the next page to find several paragraphs. I motioned for Kikyo and Sango to come sit by me. The paragraphs were strange in a way that was indescribable, several seemed ominous by just being written.

"_Several beings discovered a new world, a world that could not be known among the regular humans. Discovered by a couple in the woods, during the time of settlement, one Indian tribe changed their world. They decided to write down the information for future generations of humans that are blessed with this curse._

_Demon: a being that takes on the specifics of an animal but keeps the shape of a human. Most can transform into the shape of that animal. All ca contain powers that are based on attitude, behavior, or species, some can be learned by others of the same species. These are not to be confused with the religious demons that are known for possessing human._

_To become a demon, you must follow through an ancient 'Indian' procedure given by one who wants you for a life mate, or you must be born into it by two full-blooded parents. After being changed, you have one week to find your changer and become mates or you will die. On the next page are several spells that can be used in your day-to-day life."_

I glanced up from my reading to see Kikyo and Sango staring intently at me.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked.

"I think you should keep reading," Ora said, standing up and laying down on her bed. Sango followed suite to her own bed.

"Alright," I mumbled and got settled into a comfy spot before starting reading again.

_"Spells are to be used only when need._

_Mansusia- Use to appear as a regular human_

_Topeng- Mask your powers_

_Siluman- Invisibility_

_Pasangan- track your mate/future lover_

_Tidak diketahui- Unlocks Knowledge_

_Tebang- Fly_

_Fikiran- Read minds_

_Makanan- creation of food_

_Senjata- Transport your weapon_

_Saat- Instant transportation (you need to be thinking of where you want to be)"_

"Wow this stuff sounds fierce," Sango groaned, her tail swishing back and forth behind her.

"So that means you're a dog, you're a cat, and I'm a monkey. How did I get stuck with monkey?" Sango whined.

"Oh, quit your whining! At least we can still pose as humans; this hasn't totally ruined our lives. We can just live out in secret," I said, quite proud of stepping up with a plan. Kikyo grabbed the book out of my hands and started flipping through it.

"Did you even hear yourself? _You must follow through an ancient 'Indian' procedure given by one who wants you for a life mate, or you must be born into it by two full-blooded parents_," Kikyo reread, "Our parents aren't demons, which mean someone wants us for life mates!"

"Which is?" Sango trailed off. Kikyo smacked her upside the head.

"Marriage basically, moron!"

I sat, dumbfounded. An image of a square jaw line popped into my head. I rolled off my bed and crawled to the mini-fridge. I grabbed a bottle of cold water and chugged it down, not daring to move beyond that as my mind worked at trying to figure out why my life was so screwed up. I felt faint as I stared at my stretched out legs.

Another image of a football jersey, but I couldn't see the number. Broad shoulders, and silver shaggy hair came to the surface. The face was still blurry. I couldn't see as I grabbed my hair in frustration, pulled, and screamed myself into sobs. Sango and Kikyo just looked on in confusion.

"Is she okay?" I heard from Sango.

"No!" I screamed, "I can see them, the ones who put us into this mess, but their faces are escaping my memory!"

Kikyo came over and picked me up, placing me gently back on my bed. I calmed down and stared at the ceiling.

Why me?

There was a knock at the door and Kikyo went to answer it since she was already up and assumed it was her father. She opened the door and a cloud of white powder encased her. I screamed as the face finally appeared, right in front of me as Sango was pulled out the door kicking and screaming.

"Now you're mine," he grinned, showing his bright white fangs that matched with his pale skin and his golden eyes and the maroon stripes and blue cresent on his face. He threw me over his shoulder and took off into the forest after his friends.

As we were leaving, I had hope people would know we were missing when we didn't return at noon, but that hope died when I saw six humans walk out of the cabin. Three girls and three boys holding hands as couples.

All exact replicas of us.


End file.
